


最后的晚餐

by Naokogr



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), 死亡笔记
Genre: M/M, 宗教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 时间线是月与L同住的时候。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	最后的晚餐

L/月 无差

在月和L被锁在一起的日子里，月刚开始很坐立不安，因为L黑洞洞的眼睛总会盯着他，月感到一种发自内心的无力，他很想拿链子勒死对方并取出他的喉咙当话筒，对世界大喊——自己不是基拉。但久而久之，就像必须接受人走哪月亮就会跟哪的错觉，他也逐渐习惯了对方长久的注视。

这天月实在看不进去翻烂的文献，里面林林总总对神的构想令他觉得基拉和这些"无形"都不同，再对比也没有意义。他走到电脑旁开始无意识乱点，突然点出了达芬奇的一个电子画集。L此时在沙发上捏着杯子喝咖啡，他看着月绷紧的后背，白衬衫下精健的躯体只用泼一杯水就可以显出最美的形状。“就像古希腊戴着面纱的少女雕像。”L把脑海中的想法念了出来，月怀疑地回头，看了一眼松垮没有正形的L，继续点击鼠标，慢慢看着画集。

突然月感到自己的耳边被人喷了重重的呼吸，他一个激灵，差点抬手打翻了L捏着的杯子，但半杯咖啡还是泼到了L的衣服上。“啊，啊，咖啡洒出来了。”L毫不犹豫地脱下自己的长袖，扔在地上，自然地抓住月的领口开始解着他的衬衫。“干什么！”月死死抓住L解扣子的手，L看似瘦弱实则精壮的胸膛悬在月头顶，月现在更想揍这个乖张的家伙一顿了。他陡然从椅子上起身，平视着L，眼里冒火地说：“龙琦，不要太过分。你在干什么？”

L下垂着嘴角，观察着月愤怒的表情，太真实了，L松开了抓着月领口的手，摩挲着嘴角。他伸了个懒腰，恢复到有点佝偻的站姿，手指点着月心口的位置，平静地说：“你把我衣服弄脏了，把你的给我穿。”  
月惊疑的眼神让L心里掀起了一阵涟漪。太真实了。L无视月升高的怒火，继续用手指戳着对方的心窝，没有移开的意思。月低头看了一眼L纤白的手指，如果可以，他真的很想把它掰断。他压着火，用尽最后一丝教养说：“我给你了，我穿什么。”

“我不知道，但是我的衣服是被你泼脏的。给我。”

月用力地拨开L的手指，快速地解开衬衫，L一动不动地看着被自己深深描绘进脑海的躯体剥去最后的屏障，完整地呈现在自己眼前，如同少女从台座上走下来，揭开只能被神窥视的面纱，将自己笼在其中。L感到一阵干渴，他把月带着洗衣液清香的衬衫慢慢套上，看着月愤怒坐回电脑桌旁，点着他没看完的画集。他刚刚就看见了，对方在《最后的晚餐》这幅画停留了很久。

“你觉得你是耶稣吗。”L清冷的声音在月头顶响起，没完没了了是吧，月现在才不管有没有别的人在监视他们，他只想把这个小怪物打一顿，打到那黑洞洞的眼睛再也不能直视自己。夜神月只需要天上的月跟随自己，并不需要第二个跟随者。月烦躁地放大画面，仔细观察着模糊斑驳的画面。数百年的时间让这幅画褪去了作为单纯画作的纹理，却增添了更奇妙的感觉。

“我说，你觉得你是耶稣吗。”L整理好衬衫的袖口，捏起放在桌上被洒一半的咖啡，继续用肯定句问出疑问。月这次听见了，他深深呼吸平息着自己的无力与愤怒，L注视着月起伏的蝴蝶骨，空调将室温调得略高，因此L也没在月身上看出倒立的寒毛。

太真实了。L慢慢啜饮着咖啡，看着杯里自己模糊的倒影。自己反倒像被面纱笼罩。他抬头，平静地俯视着月不可置否的眼神。月实在被这个问题逗乐了，他用戏谑的语气回敬：“怎么，我要是耶稣，那你觉得你是谁。”  
“我谁也不是。”L捏着杯子转过头，过于掩饰的姿态摆明着想让月继续追问。行，我就随你的愿，把这愚蠢不知所谓的对话进行下去。“那既然你谁也不是，那我也不必做这画面中的耶稣。”

“哦？这样啊，那看起来只有我在你才能是耶稣了。”L转回了头，佝偻着腰，略略看了月一眼。月烦得牙痒痒，基拉基拉基拉，每天都要这样试探一万次，真的太烦躁。邪火化作不善的语句，月嘲讽地说：“是啊，犹大，没有你，哪助我威名？”

“你觉得我是犹大？那为何我不能是你右手边最亲爱的小门徒？毕竟我们一起同吃同住，和《圣经》里写得也一模一样。”L偏了一下头。又来了，月看着L黝黑的眼睛，什么耶稣不耶稣，他一点也不在乎。该死的为什么不能让自己清净一会。“你觉得你是我最亲近的门徒吗？那你为何不信我？”“为何要信你，彼得都不信，为何其他人一定是得信才能追随？”“鸡叫三次才认主，你要觉得我是耶稣，你还不如当那公鸡，好好提醒世人什么才是是非曲直。”月连珠炮地回怼，L没有再看他，转而看向电脑屏幕。屏幕上耶稣摊开双手，坦言死亡与背叛。“犹大与小门徒，都坐在右手边啊。”L又饮了一口咖啡，月一愣，也回头看了一眼画面。“是啊，最信任与最爱的都是一边，那也阻止不了出卖与背叛。”月抱臂坐回了椅子里，开始在内心数着那些人的名字。巴多罗买、小雅各、安德烈、犹大，犹大，月点着桌面，注视着画面里急切看向耶稣的他，满脸的焦虑与不安。月嘲讽地想，何必，还不如一开始便不信。

L看着月挑起的嘴角，心下了然。他看着里面沉静的耶稣。“你们中有一个人要出卖我了。”他仿佛听到耶稣放下面包，轻轻地说。“是我吗，主。”犹大着急地问他，耶稣喝下一杯葡萄酒，平静地回望他：“你自己说了。”  
太真实了。L喝尽最后的咖啡，唇舌里满是发腻的甜。是你吗。L慢慢坐回沙发，盯着月衬衫上平滑的袖扣。  
是你吗。他突然感到一阵疲惫，耶稣最后在回答那句话时，内心会不会也有这样的疲惫。

是你吗，主。是你吗，基拉。

L突然就懂了时间带走这幅画的光辉，补偿给它了什么。

神性。L吐出这两个音节。

神。

所以，是你吗。L把穿着月的衬衫的胳膊压在眼睛上，深深嗅着最后的平静。


End file.
